


Mornings

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Imagine your OTP, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: Mornings with Sportacus and Robbie are very routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the 'Imagine your OTP' on tumblr.

 

An average morning with Sportacus and Robbie depended on who woke first. Both would generally love that first hour of alone time and spend it doing whatever they needed (because when you are in a relationship being together all the time is pretty hard and you do like that time alone).

Sportacus, if he awoke first, would get up softly and would watch Robbie breath in and out for maybe five seconds before he _had_ to get up and move. On occasion he would watch Robbie and just be too tempted with Robbie’s cute nose or that little blush he had on his cheeks and start to kiss him and that would inevitably lead to morning sex but this is about individual Sportacus waking up. The blue sports elf would get up softly, put on pants if needed and then if they were on the airship or down in the bunker he would find some space to do some quiet routine morning exercises. That would mean leaving Robbie and that was absolutely heartbreaking for the sports hero but he knew that if he woke up Robbie whilst exercising there would be hell to pay. 

He would do that for maybe 30 minutes to wake up and then he would quickly shower, shave, brush his teeth and get breakfast for him and Robbie. The magical thing about him waking up first is that Robbie sort of just accepted whatever food and drink was placed in front of him in his morning zombie mode so Sportacus snuck in a tonne of fruits, yogurt and herbal tea (because Robbie loves tea). All in all this was about an hour in and Sportacus was now bringing in a lovely tray for two back into the bed they shared (they still hadn’t decided a permeant location so they just went wherever) in the bunker or the single bed in Sportacus' airship that they were _forced_ (not that either minded) to cling to each other to stay in bed when they slept.

The little snores were starting to snuffle, a signal that Robbie was close to waking up. Sportacus rounded the bed and put the tray down on the side table, before hoping on the bed and nudging and nuzzling Robbie like a curious puppy. “Hey, Robbie, time to wake up.” The little snuffles stopped and eyes blinked at him, “I love you, I made you breakfast.” Sportacus would then kiss his nose, his cheeks, his lips and then he would snuggle into Robbie as Robbie put the tray on his lap and they shared breakfast.

On the other hand, Robbie waking up first wasn’t nearly as….pleasant. Sure it was nice on the occasion that Robbie turned over, saw his boyfriend and thought ' _oh what the hell_ ' and proceeded to play with all of Sportacus’ sensitive areas until Sportacus was rutting against him in a half sleep state. Robbie would grin at the ‘evil’ and the typical trick of trying to move away and Sportacus would wake up and make made grabs for him. They would have rushed morning sex and Robbie was fully satisfied and Sportacus was partially confused on who initiated sex. 

The mornings that did not happen Robbie was usually up an at ungodly hour, 3 or 4 in the morning and he wasn’t cruel enough to wake up Sportacus. He knew his elf was a grumpy bastard if he didn’t get his 8 hours (going home at 8:08 didn’t mean he went to _sleep_ ), Robbie just couldn’t sleep. He would try studying quietly for a few hours until the clock would hit something a bit more reasonable. The Rotten man would flick on the coffee maker (or the water jug if on the Airship) and make some coffee loaded with cream and sugar. He put it in his favourite mug in each home, he shuffled back into their shared bed and walked over to Sportacus’ side of the bed.

Aw, he looked so peaceful.

Too bad.

Robbie would plunk the hot mug onto Sportacus’ chest , “Wake the fuck up, it’s ME time.” He demanded.

Sportacus would jump up as Robbie lifted the mug away. “Ow. Why would you do that?” and Sportacus would mutter a few non curses in Icelandic and elvish. 

Robbie glared at him, taking a long sip from his mug before smacking his lips and gesturing to him, “Did you not hear, it’s ME time.”

The shorter of the two would always take the mug from his taller boyfriend, place it on the side table and then he would just hold his boyfriend. It wasn’t often Robbie would wake early or not even sleep at all but Sportacus was always touched that Robbie wouldn’t try to wake him up. He would wait until Sportacus’ natural alarm would try to and try to beat it by only a few seconds. The two just held each other for a while, Robbie knowing that tonight wasn’t going to be the same and Sportacus knowing he wasn’t going to get any fruit into Robbie today.

But those are just some average mornings.  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Drabbles that I have made for this couple. Most of them are just plot bunnies that just bounce around my head, some inspired by head cannons, some inspired by moments in the show and some are just 'that would be hella cute'.


End file.
